


[Podfic] Kot czarny, los marny

by Gilraina



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: Podfic opowiadania "Kot czarny, los marny" autorstwa dieOtterOpis autorki:Jaskier i czarny kot — to nie może być dobre połączenie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Kot czarny, los marny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kot czarny, los marny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857335) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 



  
  


### Plik

  * **Długość:** 00:06:05
  * **Format:** MP3
  * **Rozmiar:** 8.2 MB



### Słuchaj & Pobierz

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/kot-czarny-los-marny/Kot%20czarny%2C%20los%20marny.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m_JXeIHZ_hxngrBo20dgTUCRrsOzrTjW/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w7v5egr3szeeixa/Kot_czarny%252C_los_marny.mp3/file)



### Twórcy

  * **Tekst:** [Kot czarny, los marny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857335)
  * **Autorka:** [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter)
  * **Czyta:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Okładka:** [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/)
  * **Skórka:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy podfic po polsku! Nagrany podczas Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Wielkie dzięki dla [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter) za udzielenie mi pozwolenia ❤ 
> 
> Thanks to [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/) for the cover art!
> 
> Jeśli podobało Ci się to opowiadanie, koniecznie zajrzyj do [oryginału](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857335) i zostaw komentarz i/lub kudos autorce. Jeśli chcesz się ze mną podzielić swoimi przemyśleniami na temat tego podfika, to również zapraszam!


End file.
